


Admire Death Thousand

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Acting, Action/Adventure, Aliens, Anime, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Drama, Epilogue, Evil, Fantasy, Gen, Genocide, Insults, Lies, Mild Language, Murder, Post-Canon, Rebellion, Reincarnation, Sadism, Science Fiction, Secrets, Trolling, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Vector’s got another trick up his sleeve. [Epilogue]
Relationships: Kamishiro Rio & Kamishiro Ryouga, Merag & Nasch, Nasch & Vector, No Romantic Relationship(s), Shingetsu Rei & Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma & Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Admire Death Thousand

Admire Death Thousand

Author’s Note: I realize this negates the message of unity at the end of the series, but it was always absurd a character like Vector did a complete one-eighty and with no consequences for his actions. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Summary:

Vector’s got another trick up his sleeve.

* * *

You don’t just wipe two kingdoms’ deaths and the deaths and pain caused in a second life thereafter. Those were wrongs not even the Numeron Code could cleanse, however many friendship speeches Tsukumo Yuma spurted.

What a bunch of idiots! How many times were they going to fall for the same ruse? It was the definition of insanity! Something the devilish judge held in spades!

As if Vector, the Barian with murder in his veins who’d killed his own people, would waive the butchery that defined him! Store his sword and drop the mayhem he enjoyed?

Because why? Because _Yuma-kun_ refused to let go of his hand, believing in the goodness inside him?

Gullible dolt!

Don Thousand was no more.

The retainer overthrew his lord. The lord overthrew his retainer.

Yet Vector wasn’t done with his tricks.

The upside to keeping Yuma alive was that Vector got to keep mocking the hell out of him.

His acting performance during his “farewell” to Yuma? Heart-wrenching! Worth the gamble of absorption by Don Thousand, expecting Yuma would overthrow the “god.”

King Trusting Sucker!

Vector was impatient, yes. And when he was impatient, deserving and undeserving flies tended to suffer. But misery loves company. He’d be sure to make everybody – _every body_ – bloody miserable!

Yuma’s tears at his dear friend Shingetsu were so sentimental Vector could barf!

The anticipation of joining and backstabbing the Numbers Club again.

A third opportunity to assassinate Nasch and Merag.

Wonder how he should unveil his deception this time!


End file.
